The End
by twilighted4eternity
Summary: THREE SHOT! When The happiest day of Bella Swan's life rolls around Bella is confronted with a decision that could change her life forever.  ALL HUMAN.
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

_November 18, 2010_

November eighteenth was supposed to be the best day of my life. Four years ago today I walked down the aisle to the most gorgeous man I'd ever met, and the moment he said, "I do" was the moment he promised me he would love and cherish me forever. And at the time it was true, but as time places people forget their promises and are mislead into hurt and betrayal.

Today as I walked to the front door of my dream house and I knew immediately something was wrong. Edward had left his beloved silver Volvo in the drive way, during the winter he insisted that it be in the garage anytime he wasn't driving it he always said something about the snow ruining the finish, so the fact that his car was in the driveway accumulating snow on the top meant one of two things. One, he was seriously upset or two; he was completely focused on something else. A shiver ran down my spine reminding me I was standing in the cold Canadian winter air and that I was most definitely cold. I unlocked and threw myself in the front door as fast as I could. I kick my UGG boots off and hung my coat up in the hall closet. Figuring a hot shower would fix the ever present shivers attacking my body I bolted up the stairs towards Edward and mines bedroom. Slowing my pace ant the top of the stair I quietly walked towards the bedroom door.

When I opened the door I never expected to find Edward with his dick buried inside another women. He was completely oblivious to me standing in the door way until a sob escaped from between my lips; he stopped thrusting into the whore and wiped around to face me. When he whispered my name all I could think about running, and that's what I did. I ran as fast as my clumsy legs would carry me, I ran down the stairs and threw on my boots not bothering to put me coat back on and took off out the door. I could faintly hear Edward screaming my name as I got in the and put the key in the ignition. I put the car in reverse and started to back out of the driveway slowly when I saw Edward run out the door in nothing but a pair of black boxers. He ran towards my retreating car in his bare feet and began smacking his hands on my window, begging me to stay and let him explain. Him doing this only made my tears flow faster and vision to become more blurry. I made it on to the road flung the gear into drive and sped away. I didn't look back, though I know if I did I would probably see Edward running after me still begging me to stay and screaming that he was sorry.

November eighteenth, the day that was suppose to the happiest of my life, now the day I would remember with hurt, and disgust.

So there it is:) I Plan to continue with longer chapters but that all really depends on you guys and girls! So REVIEW….please:) (Even if you don't like it!)


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAMER SM OWNS EVERYTHING:(**

**BPOV**

I drove aimlessly until the bright winter sky turned dark. And even then I continued to drive, my mind focused on erasing the image of Edward and that skank fucking. It flashed before my eyes no matter how hard I tried, flashes of him putting all his strength into bringing the whore under him pleasure. Flashes of his shocked face when he finally realized I was there, watching him cheat on me. And every time a new flash passed through my mind I allowed my heart to break a little more, I allowed myself the pain of knowing that I wasn't enough for him.  
>Eventually I pulled into a run-down motel parking lot. I wiped my tears away and looked at myself in the mirror insulted in the compartment above my forehead. What I saw disgusted me. The mirror showed a pathetic, broken girl with red, puffy eyes, and blotchy skin, a girl I never thought I'd see again. Swiftly closing the compartment I got out of the car and walked slowly towards the motels' front door. I swung the door open and asked for a room. The greasy looking, pimple faced teenaged boy behind the desk<br>handed me a key and told me I need to come back in the morning to pay. I left him there not hearing a word he said and proceeded to the room.  
>I unlocked the door and headed straight to the tiny bathroom. When I got there I striped, turned on the tub and got into the steaming water. The water was extremely hot but all I felt was my body shake with the sobs. I let myself cry until the water went cold. I got out and rapped myself in one on the white towels in the bathroom and headed towards the bed. The mattress squeaked when I sat down on it and I noticed than I hadn't even bothered to<br>turn on the light when I had first walked through the front door. I lay back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling.  
>Staring at the ceiling allowed the thoughts I'd tried so hard to avoid make an appearance. I started asking myself if it was my fault. The fights we had, my jealousy of the attention he got from other females, my anger at him always being right. Every single thing that could have compromised our marriage. And the one thing that it always seemed to come back to was the baby. It had been unplanned for and a shock to both of us but we had loved him. He had died in my womb during my sixth month of pregnancy. It was painful and sad and in the end our marriage nearly ended. We tried to ease each other's pain but at the time it seemed to be easier to do it alone.<br>As I thought of it now I couldn't believe how incredibly stupid it sounded, we should have dealt with our pain together and worked to make our marriage stronger.  
>Slowly exhaustion took over and my eye lids began to droop allowing sleep to overtake me.<p>

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

Okay so this chapther is al little on the short side but it would seem as though it is impossible for me to write longer chapters:( So the new plan is to do shorter chapters that are posted faster!

And too the people that review and favorited; I LOVE YOU!

XOXO Karen

oh and... REVIEW:D


	3. Chapter 3

Okay guys and girls this is the last chapter. I'm 100% not all of you will like the outcome but I knew that when I wrote it. I know I said I would be doing a longer story but I just kind of got bored and I didn't want to not finish it so this is it. I hope none of you are too mad because I really do love all of you, You made my first FF writing experience awesome!

XOXO Karen

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

**BPOV **

_December 2, 2010_

My mind had finally acknowledged the fact that for the first time in all my life I might actually spend the Christmas holidays alone. The reality of it had set in when Em and Rose found out I was living in a motel and insisted I stay in their guest room, which was filled with gifts. I realized that Christmas had completely slipped my mind and I had yet to buy present for my dad or Em.  
>Sometimes I found myself wishing I was still in the cheap motel, at least than I could cry in peace and not have to worry about waking up Em and Rose, which I did most nights no matter how hard I tried. One of them had ended up in the bed beside me every night and it was nice, but I could tell they missed their alone time. I tried to keep out of the house during the day as not to make them feel like I was suffocating them, though I couldn't escape the comfort of their house everyday and sometimes curled up on their couch to read.<br>During all of this Edward was constantly texting and calling me, saying how sorry he is or how much he regretted doing what he did, none of them fazed me. I still pictured him fucking the whore and astounded look on his face every time I closed my eyes or did something that I had done with Edward before. When the texts changed from begging for forgiveness to begging for a chance to sit and talk I took notice, but still refused to reply.

As time continued to pass I began to realize that maybe I could move on from this, maybe I could move on with my life... without Edward. It was when I realized this that I finally replied to one of Edward's texts. A simple 'Meet me at the cafe on Richmond in 15~B' was all I sent. I didn't rush to get ready, I just threw on and comfortable pair of jeans and a plain grey long sleeve t-shirt and my UGG's and slowly drove to the cafe.

When I got there I wasn't surprised to find Edward already there, waiting for me. When I sat down he slid a cup towards me. When I didn't take a sip he said, "Umm its hot chocolate. I know you don't like coffee." "Thanks," was my reply. Things got uncomfortably quiet after that and I was the one to break it. "How long?"I questioned. "Pardon?" "How long have you been seeing her?" "J-Just that once." "Why?" My voice cracked. "I don't know." The information nearly killed me. The fact that he had just decided to fuck her out of nowhere, without a thought to what day it was, made eyes water and my hands to shake. "Why that day?" It was a question I had to asked, I had to know. "I don't know." His answer made my heart break some more. We became quiet again. I took a deep breath before I said, "Do you even know what day it was?" "A Tuesday?" "It was the eighteenth. Our anniversary." His eyes grew wide and he started mumbling, "No, no, no, no..." He looked up at me with tears in his eyes and said, "I'm sorry." I looked back down at my cup. "Ummmm, I've been thinking about it and I think I want a divorce."I stated calmly. "What? No Bella you have to give me another chance. It was a mistake, everybody makes mistake. Please!" "I can't get it out of my Edward. All I see when I close my eyes is you a-and her. It's killing me Edward and I think it would be better if we just weren't married anymore." "Please Bella I'll be better, I-I won't every do anything like that again!" "I can't Edward." I slowly took of my wedding ring and placed it in front of him. "I'm sorry" I said before I got up and walked out of the cafe.

When I got back to Em and Rose's I collapsed on the bed and cried. But as I cried I never regretted my decision, because in the end I knew it was the right thing do.


End file.
